VISITAS NOCTURNAS
by Narutinachan
Summary: SPOILER MANGA HASTA EL CAPÍTULO 103. -Un Dios Dragón que teme a la oscuridad. Cada vez que lo pienso me parece más patético – se burló Shuten.


**VISITAS NOCTURNAS.**

Después de una ardua batalla, que duró todo el día, finalmente el Rey Hiryuu, gracias a la ayuda de sus guerreros dragones, consiguió alzarse con la victoria. Pero aún no había que cantar victoria, todavía les quedaba la batalla final contra el ejército principal de sus enemigos, y debían estar preparados. Así que, después de una breve celebración, todos los soldados prepararon el campamento en el que pasarían la noche, antes de encaminarse hacia la próxima batalla al día siguiente.

Ya era noche cerrada y todos estaban acomodados para dormir, salvo los soldados que se mantenían haciendo guardia de forma silenciosa y los que aún estaban atendiendo a los heridos de la batalla.

Los cuatro dragones también estaban ya recostados en la tienda de campaña que había sido construida específicamente para ellos, pero ninguno de ellos estaba dormido todavía. El motivo era que estaban esperando algo, o más específicamente a alguien. Todos se mantuvieron en un tranquilo silencio durante la espera, algunos tratando de fingir que dormían, pero todos alzaron la vista hacia la entrada de la tienda de campaña cuando esta se abrió, dando paso a una figura que los cuatro conocían muy bien.

-¿Por qué estás otra vez aquí, estúpido rey? – espetó Shuten cabreado, tapándose la cabeza con la manta con un gesto enfurruñado, a pesar de que sabía al igual que todos los demás la respuesta de antemano.

-No seas grosero con nuestro rey, Ryokuryuu – le reprendió Guen, a la vez que se sentaba en su jergón.

-¿Otra vez no podéis dormir, alteza? – inquirió Zeno por su parte, de forma solícita, ignorando deliberadamente a los otros dos y sentándose también a la vez que le dirigía una brillante sonrisa a su rey.

-Así es – le respondió Hiryuu, devolviéndole la sonrisa -. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, la oscuridad sigue haciendo que me sienta incómodo.

-Un Dios Dragón que teme a la oscuridad. Cada vez que lo pienso me parece más patético – se burló el dragón verde.

-¡Ryokuryuu! – le volvió a reprender Guen, esta vez dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Aunque me molesta reconocerlo, en parte estoy de acuerdo con Ryokuryuu – admitió Abi, haciendo caso omiso de los dragones blanco y verde que habían comenzado una pequeña batalla verbal a su espalda -. No es adecuado que un Rey como usted tenga semejantes miedos infantiles.

-No lo puedo evitar – refunfuñó Hiryuu, con un exagerado puchero, impropio de alguien de su rango -. Después de todo, en los cielos todo siempre era tan brillante. No existía la noche, ni había oscuridad en ninguna parte. Por eso ahora me incomoda, ya lo sabéis – les volvió a explicar, aún levemente enfurruñado.

Guen, Abi y Shuten soltaron un suspiró pesado, resignándose una vez más a que era una causa perdida, por su parte Zeno mantuvo su sonrisa cordial, la cual no había vacilado en ningún momento.

-Entonces venga, alteza – le animó el dragón amarillo, moviéndose ligeramente para dejarle un espacio en su jergón -. Si se queda con nosotros no tendrá tanto miedo, ¿verdad? A Zeno no le importa – reiteró palmeando el hueco que había dejado libre.

-Zeno, sabía que podía contar contigo. Siempre eres tan lindo – exclamó Hiryuu feliz, a la vez que se apresuraba a aceptar su ofrecimiento y acercarse a él.

-¡Deja de malcriarle, Ouryuu! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! – se quejó Shuten -. Tiene su propia tienda de campaña. Una para él solito, por cierto, mientras que nosotros tenemos que achucharnos aquí. ¡Ya estamos lo suficientemente apretados!

-No seas así, Ryokuryuu – refunfuñó Zeno.

-No necesito mucho espacio – aseguró Hiryuu por su parte, acomodándose tranquilamente en el hueco que le había dejado el rubio -. Además, esta vez me he traído mi propia almohada – señaló, a la vez que la sacaba de debajo de su túnica de dormir para mostrársela de forma orgullosa.

-¡Ese no es el problema! – exclamaron Guen, Abi y Shuten a la vez, ya superados por la situación.

-Vamos, vamos. No es para tanto – trató de calmarles Zeno, con una brillante sonrisa y agitando las manos en un gesto conciliador.

-¡Ya cállate, Ouryuu! – espetó Shuten cabreado, lanzándole su almohada fuera de sí.

El rubio esquivó el objeto hábilmente en un acto reflejo, ya acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas por parte de su hermano, pero Hiryuu que estaba detrás de él no tuvo tanta suerte. El rey recibió el golpe de la almohada en plena cara, haciendo que callera de espaldas hacia atrás desde su posición sentada, sorprendido por el inesperado impacto.

-¡Ryokuryuu! ¡¿Qué has hecho, maldita bestia?! ¡Mira a donde apuntas! ¡No te perdonaré por tu insolencia! – exclamó Guen, lanzándole su propia almohada al dragón verde. Este también la esquivo, y el objeto terminó impactando una vez más en el objetivo equivocado, esta vez en la cara de Abi, que aunque lo había visto venir no había tenido tiempo de esquivarlo.

-¡Dejad ya los juegos infantiles! – espetó el dragón azul por su parte, cabreado, aunque él también cogió su propia almohada para lanzársela al dragón blanco.

Así los tres comenzaron una competencia en la que lanzaban todo lo que estaba al alcance de sus manos. Poco después, Zeno también se unió a ellos diciendo que no quería perderse la diversión.

Hiryuu no pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

Le gustaba tanto ver jugar a sus pequeños dragones. Eran tan lindos. Se habían convertido en su pequeña familia aquí en la Tierra.

A veces echaba de menos el cielo y a los hermanos que había dejado allí para cumplir sus propósitos en la Tierra, pero desde que tenía a sus lindos dragoncitos con él se había sentido mucho mejor. Sus brillantes auras blanca, azul, verde y amarilla le rodeaban y le brindaban el cariño que necesitaba, cada uno a su manera. Haciendo que se sintiera cómodo en esa tierra tan diferente a su lugar de origen.

Con esos pensamientos en mente y el sonido de la pequeña pelea de los dragones de fondo, el rey Hiryuu se acomodó en el jergón y cerró los ojos. Calló dormido casi al instante, arrullado por la suave calidez del aura de sus dragones, que permanecían sanos y felices a su lado.

El rey no podía imaginarse una mayor bendición que esa.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Espero que os haya gustado este pequeño oneshot. Tenía ganas de escribir algo alegre sobre los dragones originales.

Nos vemos en algunos de mis próximos fanfics o traducciones.


End file.
